In Another World
by ThoseRedLights
Summary: A girl falls through her computer and finds herself in the videogame Portal 2. She tries to convince everyone that she isn't Chell, but nobody will believe her. She has to find a way out and get back to her petrified family unharmed, but that can be a challenge when almost everything that you see is out to get you.
1. Enjoying my Trip

**A PROBLEM HAS BEEN DETECTED AND WINDOWS HAS BEEN SHUT DOWN TO PREVENT DAMAGE TO YOUR COMPUTER...  
><strong>

I stopped reading there.

It was a prank, obviously. Someone had created some-sort of fake virus in the Startup folder of my netbook to try and trick me.

_Ha. Ha._

As my brain scrolled through a _looong_ list of possible suspects, I rebooted my netbook in Safe Mode. Surely enough, it worked, and I was logged in quickly to see my familiar Smiley-Face Meme wallpaper with all my videogames neatly organised in alphabetical order along the taskbar.

My surrounding walls were painted a light blue with little geeky sketches dotted around the place. On my bookshelf lay a mechanical toy pony that I'd had since I was little, with a pink monkey hung around it's neck, lifelessly. I reached over to my bedside-table on the left to grab my thick-rimmed glasses as I waited patiently for my computer to finish loading before I opened up anything.

Of course, my procrastinating nature took over, and every other task suddenly became more important than deleting that pesky '.vbs' file that faked the Blue Screen of Death when I logged in.

_Portal 2..._

_MUST... FINISH... GAME..._

The game started up promptly after clicking on the icon and I was greeted by P-Body flying through the air on the loading screen.

I clicked on the New Game button immediately after the option being available.

"_Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Centre_."

I reached for the glass of water that was creating a ton of condensation all over my table. It slipped and shattered in front of me into hundreds of pieces, some large, some almost microscopic. As I leant to pick some up, I slipped.

I fell forwards and everything went black, every bit of me tingling with electricity...

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she's vanished?" asked a stern voice.<p>

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? One moment she was here, there was a crash, then when I went to see if she was alright, she wasn't there!" said a woman, gasping and crying in panic.

"Calm down, ma'am, we'll look for her."

The woman looked up at the man, wiping her eyes.

"_Please..._" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I am aware of how short this chapter is, and the next ones will be longer. <strong>**You see, I did the editing on the Doc Manager, but then Google Chrome just... Crashed!**

**So that was gone...**

**Heh... Anyway, I am hoping to update this frequently. **

**And remember to forget to leave a review!**

**Wait- that's not what I meant... Just... You know what I mean! XD**


	2. Why is Wheatley in my Room?

"Hello? Are you in there- _IS_ there even anyone in there?"

_BANG BANG BANG..._

As I opened my eyes, I felt all... _weird_... inside. The feeling was indescribably sickening, and it was if every single drop of blood had gone to my head: like if you get out of bed and stand up quickly, but worse.

"_Hello_?"

"GAH!" I yelled as I scrambled upright in panic. _That voice... That voice it- it sounds _familiar.

And then I looked around. My bed was mouldy and unmade, the lamps on the wall beside it deteriorated and rusty. In front of me was a grey wall with palm-tree wallpaper, and the ceiling looked so cracked that I really was surprised that it hadn't fallen down. The air was stale and dusty and it left an unusual taste in my mouth.  
>I pushed myself off the bed, my legs still numb and asleep, stumbling over to the only thing in the room that wasn't grey: the door.<p>

"I-I can hear someone in there. Are you alright?"

"YES! Okay? I'm 100 PERCENT. _ABSOLUTELY_. _DEFINITELY_. _ALRIGHT!_" I shot as my hand fumbled around the handle.

"A-Are you sure? Because, I'm not going to lie, that wasn't very convinc-AAAAAARRGH!"

The door swung open quickly, and I had to step back to stop myself from getting hit. Outside the door? Blackness. Nothing. Just a familiar ball-shaped- thing- with a glowing, blue light for an eye... And then it hit me.

_I'm not in... Oh God. No. Pleaaaaaaaaaase no. Nope. Not me. This is a dream, right? Heh... _BE A DREAM!

But my worst suspicions were confirmed as I looked down at my hands. I counted the fingers... 8.

8 fingers, 2 thumbs- to rephrase; they were normal. Not distorted, not shiny, not glittery, just normal. And my body was exactly the way I remembered it, only, in the standard Aperture Science jumpsuit rather than the jeans and the hoodie I was wearing.

"What are you doing, luv? Ohhhh... This is the brain damage. Says right here that you've been in suspension for... Wow... That's a pretty big number... Once again, not going to lie."

"Ummm... Where am I? Exactly?" I asked nervously, wanting one again, to check my theories.

"Well, according to this map I-"

"Please prepare for emergency evacuation. Any test subject not emerging from suspension to evacuate at this time will be assumed to have exercised his, her or its right to remain in extended relaxation, for the duration of the destruction of this facility. If you have questions or concerns regarding this policy, or if you require a Spanish-language version of this message, feel free to take a complimentary piece of stationery from the desk drawer in front of you, and write us a letter. Good Luck."

"Well _that _was helpful." I humphed, crossing my skinny arms and rolling my eyes.

"Okay. Umm... I'm going to attempt to move this facility to the nearest docking station now. I'd grab the nearest _stable_ object, y'know, if I were you. It _might_ get a little bit bumpy." He slid across a rail, which I'd only just noticed was there, up into some flaps in the ceiling, then the room began to shake as I felt it _lift up, _barely even able to scream as I was so scared. "Are you alright down there?" He sounded muffled, and the words were barely recognisable. He emerged out of the flaps. "Most test subjects, as you may know," he paused to gesture at me, his voice clearer, "experience some, umm, cognitive deterioration, after being here for a few months. Weeeeeell, you've been under for, err, a _bit_ longer, and it's not out of the question that you've got an almost _unnoticeably small_ case of serious brain damage. But DON'T panic, alright, because it's only minor serious brain damage, and I'm sure you're alright." And once again, he disappeared up into the ceiling.

Then the room began to crumble as it teetered to my left, the walls cracking until the only things left were what looked like broken bits of scaffolding. I looked out and saw what I can only describe as empty space with the occasional few rooms piled on top of each other. The floor was next to go, and bits smashed off as the room was guided into another.

"Aaah, see, I hit that one."

My stomach lurched as I slipped and fell, just missing a wide hole in the floor.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING." I screamed as I slowly pulled myself up off the cold floor, the room still shaking in transit. I didn't think he heard me: all the shaking was proof.

"Okay, look. I wasn't planning on bringing this up, but I'm in some pretty deep trouble here."

"LIKE WHAT?" I yell, righting myself after stumbling to the bed, which was surprisingly one of the few parts of this room left.

"A-are you still holding on?"

I sighed.

"The reserve power ran out, so the entire place forgets to wake up the bloody test subjects. And of course _I'm_ not told. Nooooooooo... Why should I be told about the life functions of TEN THOUSAND BLOODY TEST SUBJECTS THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AFTER?! And how do think the management will handle this sight when he comes down here and finds ten thousand flipping vegetables? _Almost there..._ Just remember though: _if_ anyone asks- and nobody's going to ask, but if they do, tell them that the last time you checked, everyone looked pretty much alive. Alright? Not- you know what I mean."

In the distance I could see a large, fragile wall with some unreadable words on it. Okay, so they weren't unreadable, but they are when you're in a moving bedroom in the middle of nowhere, being driven by an idiotic piece of software.

"On the other side of that wall is an old test with a piece of equipment vital to our escape. Just... Need... A... Docking station! Perfect!"

There was a loud thud as the room hit the wall, cracking off more of the remains of the poor relaxation chamber.

"Good news. That is NOT a docking station."

"Wow."

"I'm just gonna-"

_Smash._

"Attempt a-"

_Smash_

"Manual override-"

_Smash._

"ON THIS WALL."

_SMASH._

The last hit was so strong that I flew through the now gaping wide hole in the wall, hitting glass and smashing through it. My arm began to sting and bleed, and I was certain that I had a piece of glass lodged in my jumpsuit, as when I tried to get up, the fabric around my leg was stained bright red, and walking proved to be a challenge.

"Are you okay down there?"

"Gah... I guess so. Could have been.. Ow.. Worse."

It then dawned on me that even though I was in a videogame, I only had _one chance _to get back home. There was no re-spawning, no retries. I had to legitimately get out of here.

_And it wasn't going to be easy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you, reader for reading this far. I've tried to not use exact quotes from the game, however the line from the Announcer is actually in the game. I've just modified it a little. I'm proud that I've been able to write something this long... Anyway, seeing as I have 3 bits of homework due in tomorrow and I have currently done none none of them, I'm going to shut up without reminding you to leave a review because constructive criticism is always welcome. Yay! :p**

**Wait.. I just did...**

**XD**

**Oh, and if I don't get my homework done, here's the excuse: **

**Sorry miss, but the dog ate my arms.**


	3. The cube is SO HEAVY!

**A/N: I did this chapter at 9:30 last night, and now I don't feel as satisfied. Here is sort of a re-draft, just tydying things up. :p Don't worry, though- it's still the same storyline, and there are no dramatic changes.**

**I know it's been a while... I'm sorry... I had roughly 30 pieces of homework, each piece taking between 5 minutes and 8 hours, aaaand I was distracted. You do the math. Anyway, here is a new chapter! **

**IMPORTANT WARNING:**

**The first couple of paragraphs mention blood, so skip them if you're squeamish... Just wanna be safe.**

**Oh, you want the story? Okay... Here you go...**

* * *

><p>For what felt like a good hour, but more accurately described as five minutes, I brushed as many <em>sharp and blood-inducing<em> fragments of glass off (and out of) my jumpsuit, which was sadly tattered, as I could. Sometimes my clumsy fingers wouldn't help, but just make it worse, and already I was close to giving up. I honestly thought it was a shame that my clothes were already shredded in places and stained blood red after my fall; I quite liked them, and they stood out amongst the greyness of Aperture.

Surrounding me was a glass cage-type-thing, bordered with thin, translucent white stripes about a metre off the ground. The cage had few objects: a simple toilet, a futuristic bed, and a table with a clipboard, some pages and a radio on it. The radio was cold to the touch, with dirt unreachably far into the cracks in its rounded surface. The next thing I knew, I was chucking it into the toilet for fun.

Outside my cage was no more interesting, with chipped panels making up a large room with a corridor-type exit lined with overgrown plants and vines that were hugging the walls.

"Hello, and again, welcome to the aperture Science Enrichment Centre," came a somewhat cheerful male voice from... Somewhere... "We are currently experiencing technical faults as a result of failures with either the facility, or the surface that are unfortunately beyond our control."

I fiddled with an overgrown potato plant that had spread into my cage. Surprisingly, its leaves were moist and cool, despite the dry, metallic taste, lingering in the air. Flinching, I let go, remembering PotatOS, and how she...

I was scared. _This is actually going to happen... And I can't do anything about it... _I thought.

I pushed the terrifying thought out of my mind.

"However, thanks to Emergency Testing Protocols, testing can continue. These pre-recorded messages are designed to give instructional and motivational support during testing, so that Science can still be done, even in the event of environmental, social or structural collapse. The portal will open and emergency testing will begin in three. Two. One."

A pulse of warm energy surged through my body that left a tingling sensation, much like when you have pins and needles in your leg or your arm, only without having to deal with the pain.

And then I saw the portal.

A me-sized oval, one that looked way better than in the game, opened up on the wall. It glowed faintly: a vibrant orange unlike anything else that I'd seen before. I felt when I was near it a warmth reminding me of a fireplace, and my curiosity guided me inside- to my surprise, it was totally safe.

The feeling however, was disappointing. I was expecting a bit more from the interdimensional gate, and it was just like walking normally. Nothing special.

Instead of stopping, though, I stepped though the corridor, convinced that I'd be home soon. I had made a quick mental decision to avoid running though, as I knew how the story would play out, and that I'd need the energy to make it through 'The Escape' with as little cuts and bullet holes in me as possible.

At the end of what I'd described as a corridor, (yet was only about 2 and a half metres long,) there was a circle-shaped door that looked like a bit like a lift with a stickman on it. It sparked when it opened, and it seemed the same thickness as a lift, too. _**Oh, okay. **_**'Elevator'**_** if you're American.**_

Inside was almost identical to where I stood- only it was thinner with a cube and button. No corridors, but a lot of vines... And puddles of liquid that I was certain were anything _but_ water.

The Announcer spoke up again, "Cube and button based testing-re-re-re-mains an important tool for Science... Eeeven in a diire emeeerrrgeeencccy..." His voice slowed down dramatically and my heart rate increased. _I knew this wasn't in the game, so what was it?_

Still, I walked over to the cube, slightly nervous, and ran my hand along its thickly painted side. It felt all bumpy, like the person who made it had made a mistake, but coated it with extra paint to try and pass it off as flawless. It was heavier than it looked, and when I tried to pick it up, I failed. Well, I won if my goal was to make moans similar to the ones I make when I am constipated while the cube stayed well on the ground.

Plan B was to push the cube, making awful scratching noises as I put all my weight on that heavy thing.

"If cube and button based testing caused this emergency, don't worry. The odds of this happening twice are very slim."

I screamed and fell back into a puddle, startled by the Announcer's voice, which was back to normal. My cuts began to sting as the suspicious liquid flooded into the gaping gaps in my arm. It wasn't until I looked down that I realised that the liquid seemed to heal the scars like some sort of liquid that heals scars. It also washed the blood out of my jumpsuit- it was like a sponge was soaking up all the red and scattering it inside the puddle_. _

_Sitting may give me an advantage, _I thought.

Instead of getting up, I began pushing the cube with my feet. I guess it made sense as humans have larger muscles in their legs than in their arms.

My head was filled with scraping noises until eventually, the cube had been pushed far enough, and the door opened with a faint beep and a loud spark.

Behind another door I could see the blueness of an Emancipation Grid, and after getting off my butt and walking up to it, I put my left hand through to see if it was safe... (I am right handed, by the way. I couldn't afford to lose that one.)

While I waited for something bad to happen, I looked around. Everything was still mucky and rusty, but at the end of the room I could see a not-so-rusty, small cylinder lift made out of glass.

_Oh, my hand. _I tentatively bought my hand up and out of the Grid...

Judging by the fact that my hand had not fallen off and instead was experiencing the same tingling sensation as when the portal opened, I presumed it to be safe. I still went through with my eyes closed, though, just in case.

But hey, I did it! I had pushed the cube!

Of course, the Announcer piped up, but I was too busy celebrating my victory to pay attention.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW. I was honestly expecting this chapter to be really small. I'm sorry for the delay though. It feels great to have finished this. I'll try to write more regularly, but I sadly can't make any promises. Leave a review if you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter!**

**GUESTS**

**Meep: Thanks. I hope you didn't mind the wait... :)**

**NEW A/N: I am happier with this chapter now. XD**


End file.
